Endings and Beginnings/Quotes
"This is the '''General rules' policy for both User/Contributors of this Wiki. '' Wiki Users and Contributor Rules # In accordance to the Wikia Staff's explanation, this wiki does not accept contributors who are under the age of 13. # If you are not an Administrator or if you do not have permission to do so, please do not attempt to''' interfere with foreign Wiki affairs that regard our Wiki and (an) other Wiki(s). # Please '''do not: #* be disrespectful ''towards another user. #** Constructive criticism and the likes are allowed, but harassment or bullying is unacceptable. Harassment and uncivil behavior include, but are not limited to, the following: #*** Personal attacks, threats, or name-calling directed at other people. #*** Bullying of any kind (sexual/vulgar language, racist remarks, etc) #*** Swearing excessively. #*** Trolling. #*** Spreading false information about other users. #* ''spam messages that do not contain information about important events/announcements regarding the Wiki. #* advertise or try to sell products to other users. #* abuse any Wiki Features/Systems. Content-centered Rules: # When copyrighting from Wikipedia, please add the tag at the top of the article page. # Please do not: #* purposely'' vandalize'' pages or files. #** This includes adding comments, jokes, questions, and clearly false and inaccurate information to pages. #** Any comment, joke, question, or discussion about a page should be posted in either the character's talk page or the Community Discussion Forum instead. #* write assumptions/speculations in the articles. #** If you have a speculation, prediction, etc., please post it in the appropriate forum or the page's talk page. #* spam war or edit war. #** If there is a problem, contact an Administrator or discuss it on the forums/talk page. #* create offensive articles or'' pointless'' articles (unrelated/useless information). #* add'' spoilers'' in an article page unless the chapter, episode, or information has been revealed by the official resources. Forum Rules Forums allow users to report problems on the wikia, vote on issues, or discuss topics about Haikyū!! Anyone is welcome to participate in discussions that are in the forums. Feel free to express your opinion as long as you respect other users. # However, please do not #* advertise or try to sell something. #* use the forums to ask for help at another wiki or website. Live!Chat Rules The Live!Chat is a public chatroom that all registered Wiki users can use. In order to prevent any potential problems that may occur there, the following rules have been created: # No form of spamming is allowed. # Anything illegal (e.g. illegal sites) is obviously not allowed. # Exchanging personal information is allowed, but 'highly discouraged '''if the exchange is with a new user or contributor or is on the main chat-room. We are not responsible for the results that occur afterwards if one does the exchange. # ''Bots are not allowed on the chat-room. Voting Rules In order to accurately represent the Haikyuu!! Wiki community in voting sessions, voting rules have been made to roll out inactive users as well as users that do not contribute to the Wiki. If not specified in the voting session post, the voting rules will be as follows: # Wiki users and contributors who wish to vote must have at least five edits, the earliest edit being done within the same two months of the date that the voting session post was posted. # A voter's votes must not be influenced by invalid/unreasonable causes such as personal relationships with other users. # A voter's accounts cannot be inactive or banned. # Wiki users and contributors can only vote once. # Voters are not allowed to harass other voters or edit other voters' votes. # Each vote must include a valid reasoning to back up the vote (usually 2-3 sentences at least). # Cheating is not allowed. Other Notes * Please note that correcting the violation you've done before a consequence is administered will NOT prevent you from receiving the consequence corresponding to that violation. * Please also note that we will not be responsible for any of the actions you do on this Wiki. However, we will be responsible for administering appropriate consequences to Wiki users with limits and regard to our power on our own Wiki grounds. If any Wiki user or contributor witnesses another user breaking any of these rules and administrators fail to notice, please kindly correct them if possible and report the incident with a screenshot of the offense to an administrator. Once again, if you have any questions, concerns, or comments about the rules, please leave your message on either the Talk page, the Contact us forum, or the Community Discussion Forum. Thank you for your cooperation again, Wiki Users and Contributors.